


Swearing baby

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 years of larry, Butt Plugs, Cold showee, Curses, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paddle, Sex Toys, Soap, Spanking, Sub Louis, Swearing, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when swearing is Harry's biggest rule and Louis was feeling a tiny extra naughty that day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swearing baby

Louis woke up to big hands playing with his feathery hair and his boyfriend's scent from the oversized sweater he was wearing. "Hi daddy" Louis squeaked when he say his boyfriend beside him,  working.  "Hi baby,  did you have a nice nap?" Harry asked.  Louis nodded,  snuggling closer to Harry.  

Harry closed his laptop and set it aside at the bedside table.  His hands slitthered from Louis' hair down to the waist,  and lastly,  his bum. 

Harry slid his hand under his boyfriend's red velvet panties.  Louis gasped,  "daddyyy,  sore! " he whined.  "Now baby,  whining's just gonna lead you into a even redder bum" Harry chuckled as he kneaded Louis' bum,  massaging it roughly. 

"Daddyyy" Louis whined even more,  ignoring Harry's previous statement.  Harry gave the blue eyed lad a hard smack to his protected bum,  not the hardest but still hard enough to make Louis gasp. "Baby" Harry's voice deep and stern. "What did I say? "

Louis looked down,  trying to snuggle into Harry's leg.  Harry simply grabbed Louis' chin,  forcing louis to look at him.  "Louis,  what did daddy say?" He asked again. 

"W-whining will lead to more spankies" Louis whispered.  Harry nodded,  "and what did you do?" 

"I-i whined,  daddy" Louis said shamefully. "That's correct,  so are you asking for a spanking?" Harry smirked,  knowing that Louis absolutely hated spankings,  and that it was one of the most effective punishment. Louis quickly used his small hands to cover his,  already red bum.  Shaking his head,  Louis already had tears in his eyes.  "My beautiful baby" Harry laughed,  giving a kiss to Louis' lips.  "not funny" Louis whispered and crossed his arms.  Harry simply carried him up and settled him on his lap.  Louis snuggled into Harry's chest. "Do you want a repeat of yesterday now love?" Harry asked and Louis quickly shook his head. Yesterday was pure torture

 

((Flashback)) @

"D-daddy meanie" Louis said to Harry's chest.  Harry frowned,  "now baby" he started,  "I know you're upset but that gives you no rights to call daddy names. If you continue with this attitude,  I can assure you that your bum will be very very red." Harry said sternly. 

"fuck off" Louis said,  and with that,  Harry looked over to Louis with shock.  "Louis. William. Tomlinson." Harry said through gritted teeth.  Harry looked down upon a now,  frightened Louis.  Never in the past 3 years in their relationship have Louis told Harry to fuck off. 

Cursing is Harry's biggest rule. Harry grabbed the smaller boys arms and positioned him to be over his lap.  Louis squimed,  trying to apologize through his cries.  

"Daddy!" Louis cried when Harry smacked Louis' bum... Harry continued,  knowing well how much he emphasized to Louis that his pretty little mouth will not say any cursed words.  Harry gave Louis one of the harshest spankings Louis' have ever received from him.  "Louis William." Harry's voice was really really deep now.. "We're not done yet Mister,  I want you to strip, go to the corner now,  stand on your tip toes, hands on your head and wait for further instructions.  Am I understood?"

"Y-yes!  Y-yes daddy!" Louis whimpered and limped to the corner. Louis could feel the scratch to his bum from the lace panties he was wearing,  not only that,  he could also feel Harry's eyes,  staring at him closely.  

Louis went to the corner,  standing on his tip toes and having his hands on his head.  Once he was in that position,  harry continued staring for a full minute before heading out of the bedroom.. Louis could just cry in the corner,  regretting ever telling Harry to fuck off. 

After 20 minutes or so,  louis could hear the creaking of the bedroom door and heavy footsteps.  "Tsk... Tsk.. Tsk" Harry let out.  Louis could feel his feet trembling and that he was losing balance soon.  "Louis." Harry's voice boomed.  "Come ere'"He said.  

When louis turned around,  he could see a few objects around the bed;  a buttplug,  soap,  lube and a paddle. 

When louis reached in front of harry,  harry strandled Louis' waist, their lips touched and soon enough,  harry was kissing him passionately.  "A beautiful mouth is getting a bit dirty isn't it?" Harry asked rhetorically.  "Gonna wash it with soap,  yeah?" 

"Anything else you wanna  say to daddy? Hmm?  Wanna tell daddy to fuck off again? " Harry teased.  Louis shook his head while tears threatened to flow out.  "Look up baby" Harry ordered gently. Louis looked into his boyfriend's emerald green eyes through blurry vision. 

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue baby" Harry said gently. Louis followed the orders,  knowing that if he didn't,  his punishment would be a lot worse.  "Good boy" The taller man praised as he scrubbed the strawberry scented soap onto Louis' tongue and let it scrapped off the back of Louis' teeth.  Louis shut his eyes as harry made sure to clean off every inch of his mouth. Finally,  harry settled the soap on Louis' tongue.  "Close your mouth baby" Louis followed,  realizing that he has to endure the soap in his mouth while he gets spanked,  again. 

Louis knew Harry had a huge spanking kink,  so most of the time,  punishment would be mainly spanking.  Louis daren't whine while the soap in his mouth,  he knew better. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy for me.  No spitting the soap out babe. Now, I want you to get on all fours on the bed". Louis followed.  Without warning,  Harry inserted a lubed finger to Louis' bum.  Louis only bit onto the soap harder. Harry quickly fingered Louis,  hitting his prostate deliberately. Louis couldn't resist but push his bum back,  which,  of course,  Harry wasn't too happy off. 

Harry took a lubed buttplug and inserted it into Louis' bum.  Louis let out a moan,  trying to not let the soap fall off his mouth. 

Harry grabbed the paddle and gave Louis a quick 20, making Louis cry out every time the buttplug hit his prostate. 

"MMMmmmmMmmm!!!" Louis whined pathetically.  Harry simply ignore him.  "Baby you're so beautiful.  So so beautiful yeah? Do you want me to take pictures?  Take your beautiful beautiful pictures to let everyone see you like this?" Harry taunted and Louis was crying from holding his orgasm off too long.  "Nwedd cwoome" louis managed to let out. 

"Hmm ill think about it.." Harry teased.  "Only good boys deserves to come.  Do you think you have been a good boy? Hmm? " harry asked as he held Louis cock in his hand,  stroking it slowly.  "MMMM YWES!!!" Louis moaned.  Harry smirked as he let go of his throbbing cock, attention diverted bsck to the soap in his boyfriends mouth.  Harry grabbed the soap,  tapping Louis jaw to signal him to open wide.  Louis opened his mouth,  coughing.  Harry smirked.  "Hmm?  Is that dirty mouth clean now?" Louis nodded pitifully,  hoping that he wouldn't get anymore in his mouth. "I... " Harry thought carefully.  "Don't think so". Louis felt his heart race again when Harry said that.  He knew cursing was one of Harry's biggest rules and he always made sure not to curse,  in front if his boyfriend,  anyway.  "open bigger now baby,  you knew there would be a severe punishment if you cursed. " harry smirked.

  Louis opened his mouth once again,  letting harry scrub clean his mouth again,  Louis let the tears fall freely as the soap scrubbed against his tongue.  "Do you think you have enough?" Harry asked and Louis looked into his eyes,  wondering if it was rhetorical or genuine.  Harry smiled at the boy.  "I think you had enough of soap,  yeah? " Louis sighed in relief.  Harry carried the boy towards the bathroom to wash his mouth.

"Daddy... " Louis asked,  pointing at his semi-erection.  Harry simply raised an eyebrow.  "Do you think you're a good boy? " Harry asked and Louis nodded,  hoping that Harry would get him off.  "You broke my biggest rule today baby,  I don't think so." Harry chided.  Harry turned on the cold water and showered a disappointed and crying Louis.  

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm sorry!" Louis cried.  Harry simply kissed the boy as he dried him up and put on red velvet panties and one of his sweaters for Louis.  "Go to sleep now,  love" 

"O-okay, Nite Nite daddy"

"Good night baby"

 

((Flashback over))

"No no daddy, I'm sorry" Louis snuggled into Harry's chest. "It's fine baby, you're forgiven." Harry smiled and kiss Louis' forehead, thinking of how he was able to get such a beautiful boyfriend like Louis.


End file.
